


Something of Her Own

by Ceares



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty is hers for six weeks and then Dom comes home off the circuit. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of Her Own

When Letty shows up at her door alone, Mia doesn’t kid herself that it has anything to do with her. Dom is involved some way. She verifies that he’s not in jail or dead in a ditch somewhere and that’s it. She doesn’t ask questions she won’t like the answer to, she just moves away from the door and lets Letty in.  Letty’s been in and out of the Toretto house nearly as much as Mia and she settles in with ease. The house doesn’t echo with silence anymore when Mia comes home and hearing the clanking and muttered curses in the garage, seeing oil stained clothes in the laundry again, she can almost pretend things are the way they used to be.

She meets Letty when she’s thirteen. Mia’s dropping off files for her teacher and Letty is sitting sullen and silent in the chair outside the Principal’s office. The minute she walks in, Letty’s fierce, dark glare turns  on her  and  Mia’s stomach flips over the way it does in elevators sometimes. Most people, most ‘good girls’ would have run the other way, but Mia’s a Toretto first and so she hits the accelerator instead of the brake. Letty is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, before or since--until Brian Spilner walks into her life--she supposes that should have been her first warning about him.

Mia brings Letty home to a house that’s used to spare kids coming and going and she doesn’t give away, not even a little bit that Letty is different, that Letty is hers. Not even when they lock the door to her room and lay on the bed kissing and touching each other instead of the studying they’re supposed to be doing.  They never go past soft kisses and damp panties, never beyond hands tracing over budding breasts and trembling stomachs, though at night Mia lies in bed squeezing her thighs together over and over until she comes to the memories of Letty’s mouth against hers.

Letty is hers for six weeks and then Dom comes home off the circuit.  Everyone says Mia’s a smart girl and she’s smart enough to see the way Letty looks at Dom. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t look back for a long time. It wouldn’t have mattered if he’d never looked. Letty is hers--and then she isn’t--she’s Dom’s from the moment he walks in the door, laughing with Vince.  Mia’s young and she has a loving heart and a trusting nature and so she falls in love again, several times by the time Letty and Dom hookup. She never brings them home though.

She’d like to blame Dom instead of thinking there’s something lacking in her. She’d like to hate him instead of feeling like a shadow when she’s with him.  She can’t though. She understands exactly how it works. She’s as drawn to him as anyone. If he called she’d come running. He’s her big brother, her family and her compass point as much as he is for anybody else.

When Letty crawls into her bed three weeks after she’s back, she’s all teeth and nails and desperation. They’re not children anymore though and even while Mia comes apart under Letty’s hands and mouth, she doesn’t kid herself that has anything to do with her either. It’s not like she hasn’t been the substitute Toretto before. It’s never mattered that she saw Letty first, that she saw Brian first.  It doesn’t matter that she loves her brother more than anything. Just  once, she’d like something of her own. 


End file.
